sojourn_mythosfandomcom-20200213-history
Solar System
The solar system is comprised of several terrestrial and non-terrestrial worlds. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Oa Oa is the name given to the Sun; the giant blue star at the centre of the solar system. Arxes Arxes is a volcanic protoplanet, and the closest planet to the Sun. Arxes is the smallest planet in the solar system, and also the only one known to orbit the Sun in the opposite direction, though it is not fully understood why. This unusual retrograde orbit is thought to contribute to the planet's extreme volcanic activity; Arxes is a volatile cauldron of magma and rock, gradually being torn apart by Oa's intense heat and gravity. Taomar Taomar is a large, tropical jungle world, and the second planet from the Sun. The largest of the terrestrial worlds, Taomar rests just within the margins of Oa's habitable zone, with an extremely humid atmosphere and a crushing gravitational pull. Despite these harsh conditions, Taomar is home to a huge variety of plant and animal life, which have adapted to thrive in its dense, pressurised environment. Although Taomar is too hot to support liquid water, its thick jungles are punctuated by numerous geysers and pools of stark red liquid gases. When early Quaith astronomers first discovered Taomar, they interpreted these distant red spots as the "bleeding sores" of a world "plagued and despairing". *Moons: Orphenk, Eraneyl, Tychon Sigma Sigma is a small, diverse terrestrial world, and the third planet from the Sun. Being in synchronous rotation with the Sun, Sigma has one face oriented towards it at all times. As a result, Sigma's terrain varies dramatically from one side of the planet to the other; the side facing the Sun is a blistering desert, whilst the side in darkness is a frozen wasteland. These two opposing climates meet in a belt of permanent twilight, which encircles Sigma from pole to pole, and is the only section of the planet that supports liquid water. Surprisingly, life on Sigma is found not just within this 'sweet spot', but across the entire planet. Because of Sigma's smaller size and weaker gravity, most of its central life forms are primarily airborne. *Moons: Numidia Osis Osis is a medium-sized terrestrial world, and the fourth planet from the Sun. It is also the world in which the races, characters and locations are found. The lands of Osis are split into two primary continents; NAME and Isidia, and a smaller third landmass called NAME. Whilst Osis has no moons of its own, it is girdled by a series of vast planetary rings, which are undoubtedly its most striking feature. Believed to be the remains of an ancient moon, the Silver Rings of Osis encircle the planet diagonally, reaching out into space for over fifty thousand kilometres. Belgamene Belgamene is a large yellow gas giant, and the fifth planet from the Sun. Although it orbits on a different axis, and at a slower speed, Belgamene is only a fraction further from the Sun than Osis. Their orbital distances are so similar in fact that, once every few centuries, the planets come within just a few hundred thousand kilometres of each other. During this short flyby – an event referred to as 'The Blink' – Belgamene comes so close to Osis that it dominates the sky for a period of three days. Uvanaar Uvanaar is an enormous purple gas giant, and the sixth planet from the Sun. The largest planet by far, Uvanaar is twice the size of Belgamene, and its immense gravity well reaches across most of the solar system, diverting countless asteroids and comets that pass into it. Uvanaar's surface is a swirling miasma of cyclones and lightning storms, the largest of which - a hypercane known as the Great Vortex - covers more than a third of the planet's exterior, and has been raging continuously since its formation many centuries ago by the impact of a large meteor. *Moons: Ubis, Cyphemus, Gnosis, Brune, Vashar, Sova, Yn. Yuon Yuon is a pale blue, oval-shaped ice world, and the seventh planet from the Sun. Due to its small size (only marginally bigger than Arxes) and considerable distance from the Sun, very little is known about Yuon. Several large jets have been observed on its surface from time to time, leading some to believe that there may be liquid water beneath its frozen crust, but until a method for reaching such a distant planet is devised, Yuon's inner workings will remain unknown.